Time of Our lives
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: 2 whole months! The gang gets to spend 2 whole months in Hawii for summer, to get away from the presure and all the Drama of everyday life. To bad the drama is far to close. Dece with mentions of Tynka and Runther.
1. Let The Drama Begin

_**Ok so I know I said that my next story would be like Little Jones, but then I decided that I didn't like the idea anymore so I came up with this one after spending the entire night(like litteratly I went to bed at 6 in the morning)reading Fanfiction, and out came this.**_

Cece sat in her seat trying to get comfortable, she was half asleep half awake meaning her eyes were closed but she could hear everything. "Wake up," A voice said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Cece's eyes fluttered open and a smile grew on her face when she saw who it was.

"im awake boyfriend," Cece said sitting up. Deuce and her had been together for exactly 2 weeks to the day.

"well I didn't know that girlfriend," Deuce said with a dopey i-have-been-bite-by-the-love-bug grin plastered on his face.

"im tired," Cece said shifting her body so she could look at Deuce better.

"as am I," Deuce replied

"Airplane seats aren't comfortable," Cece complained pouting

"your so cute when you pout," Deuce said kissing her. They were in this honey-moon stage where they were both really sappy and lovey-dovey with each other.

"You two disgust me," The old man said who was seated by the window. Cece had clauster phobia so she sat in the asile seat, and Deuce was in the middle.

"bitter," Deuce mumbled into Cece's ear, which made her giggle. She looked back and saw Gunther and Rocky asleep both laying on each other looking adorable! She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two.

"They are so adorable," Cece said showing Deuce the picture.

"Your adorable," Deuce said kissing her nose.

"Bleh!" the cross old man practically yelled. Cece just giggled and kissed Deuce.

"We will now be landing so please sit down and fasten your seatbelts," The flight attendant said into the speakers. Rocky and Gunther darted up hitting each other in the process.

"ow," Rocky complained rubbing the top of her head.

"you have a hard head," Gunther mumbled rubbing his chin. When they finally landed Cece's brother Jacob picked them up at the airport. Jacob had moved to Hawi and was 26 so he would drive them to their time share condos that he rented for them.

"Jacob!" Cece squealed droping her luggage and running into her brothers arms.

"Cece how are you…Rocky, Ty, Gunther, Tinka…_Deuce_," Jacob said his face cringing at the name. He didn't like the fact that his baby sister was dating in his eyes she should never be allowed to date, so since they were going to be living right next door to each other for 2 months on the beach he would be stopping by to make sure noting was happeneing. If he had it his way Cece would be staying 15 miles away from Deuce at his place. The thing that he hated was that his baby sister and that boy would be sharing a room, so when he got them the condo he made sure to get them seprate beds. When they got into the car Cece rolled the window down.

"I love it here," Cece says happily as they pull up to the condos. Jacob gave them their room keys and put the 17 year old Ty who had just finished his senior year, in charge of the 15 year olds who had just finished their sophomore year. They each walked in and went upstairs and unpacked.

"Oh how I love this place," Cece says dreamily flopping down onto the bed…wait BED!

"I thought we were supposed to have two beds," Deuce says with a smirk

"We were but then god knows who changed the reservation for a kind sized bed," Cece says giggling as Deuce climbs on top of her and pins her down.

"Well I should thank that some one," Deuce says smirking leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met and tounges met shortly after, Deuce slid his hand up her shirt and Cece felt warmer than ever.

"Ehem," a voice said the two pulled apart and quickly sat up strait when they saw who it was.

"I thought you guys were supposed to have seprate beds," Ty says with his arms crossed

"the reservations got messed up," Cece lies

"Mhm your lucky that it was me and not your brother Ce," Ty says shaking his head then leaving. The two shared a look then bursted out laughing.

"So anyways I think im going to hit the beach," Cece says once their laughter dies down.

"I dont think you want to look," Deuce says pointing out the window to where it was raining and windy.

"This is flippin Hawi its not supposed to rain during summer!" Cece exclaims joining Deuce by the window.

"Im sure we will be just fine inside," Deuce says wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, as they watched the palm tree's blow back and forth.

"it's not the same," Cece whines. Deuce kisses her neck and she giggles.

"Hey guys we were watching the new and it said that for the rest of the summer it gonna be like this," Rocky says sadly flopping down on their bed.

"why don't we go to the mall?" Tinka says coming in as well. They all agree then call a cab and head to the mall, so after shopping for the correct clothes they got ice cream.

"Bleh," That same old man from the plane said as he watched Cece spoon feed Deuce. _**(Btw that old man is going to pop up a lot)**_

"They are so cute!" Rocky whispered to Gunther

"speaking of cute what about this?" Cece said showing Rocky the picture of her and Gunther asleep on the plane.

"You are deleting that!" Rocky screeched

"I don't think so," Cece said. Rocky got up and chased Cece to the fountain, and in a fit of anger Rocky subconciusly pushed Cece into the fountain . The group of teenagers rushed over shocked that Rocky would do that.

"What the fuck Raquel!" Cece screamed when her head popped back up to the surface.

"Cece I am so sorry," Rocky pleaded. Cece got out and her eyes widen in fear when she realized that her wallet was in her back pocket.

"No, no, no, no it cant be ruined!," Cece screeched frantiacally dumping the contents of her wallet out.

"Cece im sure the money will be ok," Deuce said trying to calm her down.

"I don't give a care about the money I need the freakin necklace!" Cece screamed. By now the whole mall was staring at the scene.

"I can buy you a new locket Ce," Deuce offered still trying to calm the soaking wet girl down.

"Oh my God," Cece whispered tears forming in her eyes, when she found the broken, now rusted shut necklace.

"I hate you Raquel!" Cece screamed before running off. The entire mall started to clap.

"Why are they clapping?" Ty whispered to Rocky

"I think that they think it was a show," Rocky whispered back

"This is going to be an interesting summer," Gunther mumbles.

All that locket was, was just a simple reminder of her childhood…the more she thought about it the more upset she became. Her dad before he left used to beat the Jones children, gave her that locket before he started doing that. That small piece of metal was the only thing she had of those good times, it was like her last chance to cling on to that small sliver of happiness she felt when she was younger. Cece would never admit this to anyone but she wasn't happy and she hasn't been for a long time. She walked down the shore line by the condos, and walked until she was completely alone. Cece had a problem…every pain and sadness she felt she bottled it up inside and let it out when no one was around, so that red head made she was completely alone before she let the tears flow freely.

"Shut up your Cece freaking Jones you don't cry!" she told herself harshly. On the outside Cece was a happy girl, full of life, and always joyful, but on the inside she was slowly decaying into a hollow shell of herself, collapsing from within…at least that's how she felt. She looked into the ocean it was so calming and peacefull, she wished she could just walk right in…get away from this emptiness she felt. This was a side of herself that she would never let anyone see, Cece had thought about it all…cutting, suiacide, and pills in the end she was to afraid to try them though. It was almost as if she were in a trance as she walked into the water, ignoring the calls of her friends she went deeper and deeper until she was about up to her neck in water. Then it happened, it happened so quickly a wave pulled her under before she could comprehend what was happening. The water jerked her around violently as she battled to make her way to the surface to get air, but every time she got close another wave would hit pulling her back under. A voice keep saying to give up, but she kept trying only making it worse. She finally gave up and let the water take ahold of her, the last thing she saw was a pair of arms hoisting her up and out of the water before everything went black.


	2. Battlefield

_**Ok so I have to thank **__**Dralliforever and Chloe**__** I mean seriously they are freakin amazing! Its like when ever I put a story up or a chapter up they auto matically put it on story alert or leave a comment! You two are amazing and if you ever have a story of anything you want me to read I will read it in a heart beat just tell me! **_

That pair of arms were Deuce's as soon as he saw the red head go under he darted into the ocean. Lucky for him when she had given up the water carried her towards the shore so when he got her he was only knee deep in the ocean water.

"Oh my god!" Rocky screamed covering her mouth when Deuce laid the uncounciuos Cece down. Deuce lent down.

"She's barley breathing," He said starting to pump her chest. Pump 1: no movement. Pump 2: still nothing, and on and on it went just like that.

"Come on Ce don't give up on me!" Deuce whispered pushing harder. With that push Cece's eyes flew open and she started to cough violently, getting gallons (or so it seemed) of water out of her lungs. Deuce rubbed her back as she coughed, silently thanking the lord that she was ok. Cece who was still couching out water gave one final cough and then started gasping for air.

"What happened why did you do that!" Deuce yelled. He wasn't mad at her, he was just scared that she could have died if they hadn't gotten there in time. Cece in the time between her giving up and blacking out actually felt relief knowing that she might not have to go back to the real world. Cece who was scared, turned that sacredness into anger in a heart beat.

"I don't know I just did," She said as Ty tried to help her up.

"Im can get up myself," She snapped swatting his hand away. Ty backed off and Cece got to her feet, not saying a word before walking off into the opposite direction.

"The condo is that way!" Rocky yelled

"I know!" Cece yelled back not bothering to look over her shoulder . Suddenly an hand reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around.

"Ce where are you even going?" Deuce asks quietly. Cece hadn't realized it but she was now almost a mile away and could barley make out her friends in the distance.

"I don't know im just walking," Cece replied shivering

"Your soaking wet, you almost just died, and its frezzing just come back with me," Deuce said taking off his hoddie. Cece peeled off her shirt and replaced it with the warm hoddie that Deuce had awaiting for her.

"Why cant I say no to you," Cece grumbled. Deuce smiled and took her hand.

"Cause im amazing," He jokes as Cece rests her head on his shoulder. When they got up to the condo it was already dark, apparently Cece had walked for almost 3 hours completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower so you don't get sick," Deuce suggested when they got up to their room. Cece just nodded grabbed her PJs and a towel before locking herself in the bathroom. She turned on the water letting the entire bathroom fill with steam before actually getting in. The water singed her skin but Cece didn't care, she scrubbed herself down and washed her hair. She got out braided her hair put on her PJs then went outside. There were red blotches covering her body from where she scrubbed so hard she was almost in tears. She headed down stairs to get some water.

"Im worried about her," she heard Ty say in a low voice.

"Me to…the outburst at the mall then trying to drown herself," Gunther added. Cece scoffed loudly, which caused the group to turn towards her.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself im not that stupid," Cece says with an eye roll before going back upstairs. The group disbanded and went to their joining condos. Deuce was worried when he saw all of the red blotches on Cece's arms and legs, watching her as she stared out the window with a blank expression on her face as she watched the rain trickle down the glass.

"What were you trying to do Ce?" Deuce asked quietly getting closer to examine her arms and legs. Cece winced when he brushed over a red spot on her shoulder.

"I was trying to get away," she whispered

"from what?" Deuce asked still focusing on the red blotches that covered her arms and legs.

"Life," she said simply turning back to the window. Deuce sighed and sat down on the bed, then flipped on the TV to watch the news.

"It looks we will be having a couple of flood warning this summer so I suggest if your by the shore line stock up on food and water, and stay inside as we suspect there will be high waves tomorrow …back to you Kim," The weather lady said. Deuce looked over to his girlfriend who was still just staring out the window. Cece then let out a small sigh and joined Deuce on the bed, cuddling into his side as he watched the news. A small smile appeared on her face when he kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"whats all over you?" He asks quietly lifting her arm up.

"when I was in the shower I scrubbed to hard," Cece replied nonchalantly. Deuce was confused. "did she want to hurt herself?" that question ran through his mind for the rest of the news. He looked down and saw that Cece was asleep, her head on his chest as small smile on her face. He smiled as well turned the TV off and went to sleep as well.

The next morning when Cece woke up she realized that she was alone. She got up and got dressed not bothering to do her hair or make up, because today she just felt depressed. She felt like this most days and just put on a happy face and braved through, but today she couldn't she tried to smile brightly but she just…couldn't. She walked down stairs quietly.

"Last night I found a bunch of red blotches on her…she rubbed her skin raw," Deuce said quietly. Cece rolled her eyes. Cant they talk about anyone else worry about themselves and not her, she thought. Wait why am I saying this to myself?" Cece thought as Ty began to list his concearns for her.

"Worry about yourself im fine," Cece said walking into the kitchen. The group all watched her like a bug under a microscope as she poured herself a glass of water.

"and your all staring at me because?" Cece asks annoyed as she sips her water.

"we're worried about you Ce…the outburst at the mall, the almost drowning thing, the red blotches all over you…its only the beginning of summer," Tinka says quietly.

"don't be im fine…I can take care of myself," Cece grumbles heading out the door.

"where are you going?" Deuce asks following her along with the others

"for a walk," Cece replied with a shrug.

"Ill come with," Rocky offered. That was how the day went, where ever Cece went someone went with her, and by 5 o'clock she was fed up.

"Ill help you with that," Gunther said as Cece started doing dishes, they had just finished eating. Cece griped her head and screamed a loud raw scream.

"Stop it I can do things by myself, I don't need to be watched like im a 2 year old!" She yelled slamming a dish towel down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and shared a look.

"Oh my god stop doing that you guys are driving me crazy, just do what you do and let me do what I do!" Cece exclaims annoyed

"we're just worried Cece," Rocky says quietly

"I swear to god if you say that one more time I will find a hotel to stay at for tonight," Cece says. That was about the 27 time she heard that in the past 3 hours.

"we are just trying to help," Ty says quietly

"well stop it I can do things on my own!" Cece yelled stocking off. Cece went to her and Deuce's room closed the door, flopped down onto the bed face first and screamed into a pillow.

"feel better?" Deuce asks with amusement. All that did was earn him a pillow to the face.

"No need to throw things," He says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"what did they send you up here to make sure im not dieing or something," Cece says angrily. All Deuce does is laugh.

"Glad im so funny," Cece grumbles crossing her arms.

"im not laughing at you Ce…your cute when your mad," Deuce says kissing her.

"Im mad at you," Cece says pushing him off.

"No your not," Deuce says climbing on top of her and kissing her neck.

"Stop," Cece says quietly

"Make me," Deuce mumbles into the crook of her neck

"I don't like you right now," Cece insists making no move to get him off.

"sure you don't," Deuce says sarcastically kissing her cheek before climbing off of her.

"but seriously please stop im totally fine," Cece lied.

"Ok," Deuce said. There was something about the look in her eye that made it hard for him to belive her. Cece knew that Deuce wanted so badly just to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't. What Deuce didn't know was that Cece had walls up, her heart was covered in barb wire and concrete to keep everything out. He was so close to breaking them down, he had gotten closer to breaking them down in 2 weeks then anyone ever had, and that scared Cece…the thought of being loved scared her. After all her father "loved" her mother and look what happened, he turned into a horrible drunken man.

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

That one line played through her head as she stared into those chocolate eyes of his. He was so close to gaining entery and Cece was scared, he was so close to getting the key.

"You sure your ok?" Deuce asks brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Im sure," Cece lied. The truth was she wasn't ok, she was far from ok. What Cece didn't know, was that she was far to close to the breaking point. Cece looked into his eyes and they just stared at each other, Cece felt as if he was attacking that wall she built at the moment.

"Im gonna take a shower," Cece said quickly breaking the gaze and rushing into the bathroom. Deuce was left on the bed confused, she had done this a lot today…they would share an intense moment then Cece would run away from it as if she was scared about the closeness they had. Deuce let out a long sigh before Flipping on the TV.

Cece turned the water on, and just like last night it was the hottest it could go, when she stepped in she just leaned against the wall and let the water drip down her body. The sting of the hot water on her skin kept her awake, as she stood there sleepily. She finally washed her hair and body then turned off the shower and stepped out. She put her PJ's on and headed down stairs to get a glass of watter. When she opened the cuboard a glass fell out and shattered on her arm. Cece felt a sharp sting as she looked down to her arm which was now covered in blood. Anyone that knew Cece knew she DID NOT do blood, she would freak out!

"Deuce!" Cece yelled starring at her arm that was dripping blood.

"What happened?" Deuce asks worriedly darting into the kitchen.

"The glass broke," She whimpered pointing to the shattered glass that layed on the floor. Deuce gave her a confused look, then we he saw her arm he understood.

"It ok Ce its just a little blood," He said taking a wet wash cloth and placing it on her arm. _**Bang!**_ _One blow to the wall. _He then pulled out a first aid kit and wrapped her arm up. _**Boom!**__ Another blow to the wall._ Deuce then kissed her arm.

"all better?" He asked looking into her eyes. _**Kaboom!**_ _Final blow. _He just made it through the barb wire, her heart was known a battle field and Cece knew it.

"Thanks," She said quickly before rushing upstairs.


	3. El Diablo

_**I bet you guys are all like, "what the hell she uploads every day its been like 3 days!" well I got my computer taken away and I had a little trouble with this chapter so ya…**_

Cece lay on the sand just above where the waves went to, ever since the almost drowning thing the gang would not let her near the water unless one of them was with her two. So Cece snuck off when no one was looking and found the perfect spot 3 miles away under a palm tree, and oh the bliss pure silence, no one worring about her within a 3 mile radius, and she could just be herself not the bubbly, quirky, happy chick she pretends to be. She popped in her ear phones a smile on her face as the songs started to pump through her earphones. This bliss she felt lasted for hours, I mean hours she was out there for 7 hours before anyone found her, and it made sense because Cece had 10 hours worth of music on her Ipod. Her favorite song started to play and she relaxed even more until someone ripped an earphone out, a frown formed on her face when she looked up and saw Ty.

"Dude whats your damage," Cece snapped

"You scared the hell out of us Cece, do you how badly Deuce freaked when he woke up and you weren't next to him?" Ty says angrily.

"Well maybe if you guys didn't baby me like you do I would have come out here at a normal time so I would have told you where I was going," Cece said angrily as Ty jerked her up roughly. He gripped her arm tightly as he pulled her into the condo and sat her down at a table.

"Why the hell would you sneak off like that!" Ty demanded angrily

"I wouldn't have to sneak off if you guys wouldn't baby me by having someone with me at all times!" Cece snareled, as the others came in.

"We do that because we care about you and obviously with what you showed us you cant handle being alone!" Ty shouted back

"What next are you gonna have deuce shower with me because your afraid ill drown myself in there!" Cece shot back. Ty couldn't help it he raised his hand and slapped her. The room went dead silent as Cece put her hand up to her cheek.

"Cece I am so sorry," Ty pleaded finally realizing what he had done. Cece just stayed silent, and everyone stood there waiting for her to blow. Instead tears formed in her eyes and she ran out the door. That look on Ty's face reminded her of her dad to much, and she fled the scene.

"Dude you slapped my girlfriend!" Deuce yelled angrily

"Im sorry I don't know what came over me," Ty said sadly

"She was on the verge of tears Cece never crys!" Deuce yelled

"Ok Deuce calm down we know your upset but Ty is sorry," Tinka said

"No because you guys aren't the ones who are gonna have to track her down and look for her!" Deuce yelled

"Don't do that just wait for her to come back," Rocky said. Deuce nodded heasatently, before heading upstairs. Around midnight is when Cece came back and as soon as the door opened all the teenagers were there on the spot. There Cece stood with glossy eyes laughing.

"Hi guys," She said chirpily staggering sloppily and falling onto the couch with a laugh. All of the teens shared a look, and Deuce walked over to his girlfriend grabbed her face and looked in her eyes.

"Don't touch my face," Cece said giggling

"Cece what did you do?" Deuce asked worriedly

"Fun stuff," Cece said now giggling uncontroalbly

"Cece what did you do?" Ty demanded

"nothing," Cece says smiling eyes still glossy. That look it almost looked as if she was…

"Oh my god…she's high," Deuce said with wide eyes.

"What did you take?" Ty asked rushing over

"A bus load of pills," Cece said resting her head on Deuces shoulder lazily.

"What kind of pills," Ty asked worriedly

"Oh calm down its not like I haven't done this before," Cece said lazily

"Cece what kind of pills!" Ty demanded as the girls and Gunther stood their scared for their friend.

"Don't know but I took a lot," Cece said shutting her eyes

"What did they look like?" Deuce asked.

"I don't feel good," Cece said collapsing

"Cece work with us what did they look like," Deuce asked worriedly bending down

"Tiny and red," Cece said shutting her eyes once more. This time her whole body went slack.

"Shes unconscious!" Deuce said. Soon an ambulance was there and Cece was rushed to the hospital, Deuce was freaking out because his mom worked at a hospital to and he knew the code.

"Oh no we got a 94 red possible OD we need to pump her stomach stat!" One of the medics yelled climbing into the truck with her.

"What does that mean?" Rocky asked Deuce as they got into a cab

"It means she's sezuiring and she may have overdosed," Deuce said in a barley audible voice. Of course with their luck they got caught in traffic, so they had to wait for 4 hours before actually getting to the hospital.

"Hi Ceceilia Jones," Ty said to the lady at the front office

"Um second floor room 6D west wing," The lady at the front desk said. They each muttered a small thank you before rushing to the elevator.

"Hi are you Deuce Martinez?" One of the doctors asked when they got to the room. Deuce nodded slowly.

"Well Jacob Jones couldn't make it at the time he said for me to tell you whats going on since you apperntly know some things about what I do," the doctor said with a dramatic pause.

"Cece overdosed on "el Diablos" taking four could kill a horse, Cece here took 16," The doctor said.

"Oh my god," Deuce whispered.

"We pumped her stomach for 2 hours then took her into surgery as we couldn't get enough out of her system, so we had to open her stomach and remove it manually, then we had to stappled her stomach… we also found a lot of scarring and permantet bruises all through out her inner body we suspect that she may have been a victim of abuse…we will be discharging her tomorrow as the healing process will be a at home healing type of thing she is a very lucky girl," The doctor said. Deuce stood silent and nodded.

"Now you guys may see her but only one at a time as she just came back from surgery," The doctor said, they let Deuce go in first, closing the door behind himself as he walked in he pulled up a chair in front of the sleeping girl and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open after about an hour, each of the gang members came in an out leaving Deuce with Cece once more.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Deuce asked quietly

"your mad with me right?" Cece asks.

"No, No of course not Ce," Deuce says kissing her forehead. He didn't want to push this subject because obviously she didn't want to discuss it.

"Do you know when im getting out of here?" Cece asks quietly.

"Uh ya tomorrow they probably want to keep you overnight for observation," Deuce explains

"Oh ok…I don't like hospitals," Cece adds timidly

"Well they're not that bad," Deuce tries to comfort her.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you get discharged?" Deuce asks after a couple minutes of silence. Cece nods bashfully.

"Ok im going to go tell the others," Deuce says getting up. He pauses leans down and whispers into Cece's ear.

"I love you," and then walks away to tell the others about what was happening. Cece froze, she knew she loved Deuce to but at the same time she was afraid. If being loved was gonna make her end up like her mom then she did not want to be loved, but Deuce was nothing like her dad and she knew that to. I mean after everything her mom went through…and after everything she went through anyone would be afraid of this. At the same time there was no doubt in her mind that she loved Deuce, but telling him even if he said it first was going to be hard for a girl who had never felt loved before. All those thoughts swirled around in Cece's head making her dizzy. When she heard Deuce approaching the room she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I know your awake Ce," Deuce says with a chuckle

"Well im trying to go to sleep," Cece mumbles opening her eyes

"You don't have to say it back Ce, if your not there yet its ok," Deuce says sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Its not that im not nessarsearlly there yet its just im not really good at saying it," Cece replies timidly. The two stayed in an awkward silence for a while.

"Well the doctor said you should drink a lot of water," Deuce said pouring her a glass of water from a piture near by. Ok time to confront her about the abuse thing, Deuce told himself.

"Hey Ce…so when I was talking to the doctor he said there was a high chance of you being abused when you were younger or something," Deuce said causally. Cece froze, she put her cup down and twiddled her fingers nervously. "Come on Cece all the years of therapy you should be ok with talking about it," she told herself.

"Uh ya I was," was all the small redhead could manage

"If you don't mind me asking how?" Deuce asked scared. Cece was at first confused at why he was scared but then it clicked into her mind.

"Oh god no im still a virgin, I just was hit not like that he never…no, no, no," Cece stuttered out. Deuce instantly relaxed.

"So do you know what you took?" Deuce questions

"El Diablos," Cece replies with a nod

"And do you know that taking four cou-," Deuce started

"Kill a horse…ya I know," Cece finished

"Please don't scare me like that again ok…you were sezuiring and that can really mess you up and," Deuce rambled, Cece put her finger on Deuce's lips to shush him.

"I know and I promise I wont do that again ok," Cece says bringing her lips to his. Deuce in the heat of the moment climbed on top of her never breaking the kiss. Cece winced.

"and I hurt you," He muttered climbing off and standing by her bedside now.

"Ya but it was a good kind pain," Cece replies smiling

"But still I should lay off because I don't want you going back here to have your stomach re stapled," Deuce replied

"They stapled my stomach!" Cece said tensing her voice filled with fear

"Ya that's good though because if the staples broke then your stomach acid would burn your insides so its good that they stapled you stomach," Deuce replied hurridly seeing the fear in her face.

"and I probably just made it worse," He said taking in the look of horror on her face

"I wanna leave," Cece whines

"You'll be fine and ill be here all night," Deuce says kissing her forehead.


	4. Discharged

The next morning Cece woke up and a smile grew on her face when she saw Deuce sleeping on the chair across from her. The doctors stayed quiet as they UN hooked her IV, and she went to change into her normal clothes. She came out and found Deuce still sleeping; after all they spent almost all of last night talking.

"Good morning," Cece said sitting down onto his lap

"Morning…your already aren't you?" Deuce asked taking the red head in.

"Mhm," She said giggling as he yawned

"What's with the sudden perkiness?" Deuce asked

"Well im getting out of here and you were the sweetest boyfriend ever last night," Cece said tapping his nose. She hadn't been like this with him since the whole broken glass thing.

"Did they give you pain killers or something?" Deuce asked with a laugh

"Ya but I haven't taken any," Cece said showing him a small bottle.

"Ok then," He said smiling. Cece felt beyond happy last night, just the way he talked to her and didn't push her to tell him anything she didn't want to. She hadn't felt that happy in a long time, and it was nice to feel happy.

"I love you," She whispered, which made Deuce smile even wider.

"I love you to," he replied

"Ready to go?" One of the doctors asked. Cece nodded and stood up, along with Deuce who grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Alrighty just sign this and your free to go," The doctor said smiling widely at the to. Cece signed the paper then they were out the door waiting for a cab.

"See it wasn't that bad right?" Deuce asked putting his hands on Cece's waist.

"Mmm no but I still don't like hospitals," Cece replied kissing his nose

"You're so happy today why?' Deuce asks laughing

"I don't know I just am," Cece replies with a shrug kissing his nose once more. A taxi pulled over and the two climbed into the backseat.

"Hiya kids where to?" The driver asked.

"Sunset beach resort condos," Deuce replied putting his arm around Cece.

"Ok just came from the hospital huh…I was in the hospital once it 1987 and I had just gotten in a car accident," The cab driver started, Deuce tried to pay attention but couldn't as Cece went back and forth kissing his jawline then his chin, then the corners of his mouth, she then began tracing his chest.

"Then they told me I had to get a metal plate can you believe that?" The cab driver asked pulling into ongoing traffic.

"No," Deuce replied trying hard not to give away that he was nervous under Cece's touch, but his voice cracked.

"So then I-," The cab driver continued to ramble. Deuce who couldn't take it anymore pressed his lips to Cece's, and in the heat of the moment pulled her into his lap which went completely un- noticed by the driver as he continued to ramble on as they waited in the traffic.

"So then there was this other time that my wife went to the hospital because of a-,"The driver began a whole new story as Cece pulled Deuce head phones off his neck.

"Can you believe that?" He questioned. Deuce pulled back from Cece's lips.

"No I can't," He said closing his eye lids as Cece sucked on his neck.

"I know who would have guessed that you could be allergic to broccoli!" The cab driver exclaimed, Deuce let out a moan of pleasure.

"That exactly what she said uggghhhh," The driver said imitating his wife, still completely oblivious to the pair making out in the backseat.

"So then there was this other time my wife got mad and threw a rock at me," The cab driver continued finally getting out of traffic.

"You don't say," Deuce replied still had no idea what he was talking about as Cece pulled his lips to hers once more.

"Yep and here I was going to buy my wife a present I think ill get her a rock," the Cab Driver said still taking no notice to what was happening in the back seat.

"Cool," Deuce said managing to pull back from Cece's lips.

"Yep and I also think that you are one of the best listeners I have ever had in this car…we still have thirty minutes to go and you know what since you are such a great listener I will give you this ride for free," The driver said. Now Deuce felt guilty and wanted to listen, so he scooted Cece (who was pouting because of it) of his lap, put his head phones back on and put on his "listening ears". Cece was getting boreder by the minute decided to tease Deuce because to be frankly honest her hormones were getting the best of her and she wanted him so bad right now.

"I love you," Cece whispered into his ear sending shiver down Deuce's spine as she removed the head phones once again. Cece then attacked his neck with her mouth, Deuce who was trying to resist the urge to give in and taste those sweet lips of hers began to sweat as he was trying so hard to pay attention.

"and we should be there in 5 minutes," the cab driver said

"I want you," Cece whispered heavily , into his ear before returning to his neck. Deuce was now sweating worse than ever beads of sweat trickled down his face and his palms became moist, in order to distract himself he started twiddling his thumbs.

"Stop," Deuce whispered. He felt Cece's lips curve into a smirk against his neck.

"make me," she said imitating him from the last week.

"Cece seriously not now we can do this later this guy is nice enough to give us a free ride," Deuce said still trying not to give in. Cece ignored him and continued, she knew very well that Deuce was getting nervous and she loved making him crazy. She then started to kiss his face all over and her hand slid to his upper thigh.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones stop," Deuce whispered gruffly. Cece just smiled and went back to his neck.

"and then they said I couldn't sing," The cab driver continued

"Really im sure you're a great singer," Deuce said shifting around in his seat.

"here we are thank you and any time you need a ride here is my card any hour of the night," The driver said handing him a card. Cece climbed out of the car leaving Deuce behind.

"thanks for the free ride," Deuce said. He then scrambled out of the car quickly, a little to quickly for the cab drivers taste.

"Teens bleh," The driver said. _**(yep the driver was that old man bleh is his thing)**_

Deuce caught up to Cece who was already on the porch of "their" condo.

"ok now you may do what ever you want," Deuce said proud of himself for not giving in.

"Nah im not really in the mood anymore," Cece said with a shrug. Deuce was no longer proud.

"Oh my gosh your back!" Rocky squealed enveloping Cece in a hug.

"Ya," Cece said

"and how was the cab ride back I heard there was a lot of traffic," Ty said

"Ya but it was fun," Cece said looking at Deuce. "really fun," she added with a flirty smile then going inside for girl time with Rocky and Tinka. Deuce who was still completely confused to what had just happened explained to it to Ty to see if he could understand.

"Girls are weird," Ty said with a huff, Deuce nodded. The boys all walked back in and sat by their girlfriends or in Gunthers case "friend".

"Im tired," Cece said

"Then go to bed," Deuce said lovingly kissing her nose.

"When did you two get all lovey dovey again…wait you guys didn't …you know …at the hospital right?" Rocky asks

"No I am not a slut woman!" Cece shouted throwing a pillow at Rocky

"Sorry," Rocky said protecting her face.

"But if you guys do you should always use protection," Rocky starts going into mother mode.

"la la la la la la la la!" Cece yelled covering her ears and running upstairs.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers…," Ty said as the gang laughed.

"Well im gonna go see what she's doing up there," Deuce said after about 20 minutes of silence.

"Well we are gonna go get lunch," Ty said pulling Tinka along with him.

"So now we are alone," Gunther says awkwardly

"Yep," Rocky replies

"Finally!" Gunther says pressing his lips to hers

"Im so tired of keeping this a secret," Rocky said

"Me to…but its kinda fun," Gunther said stretching his legs out. His foot hit a glass of juice which poured onto Cece's phone, the phone then started to smoke.

"Cece is gonna murder you," Rocky said looking at the phone

"Who am I gonna- why is my - GUNTHER!" Cece yelled.

When Ty and Tinka entered the house complete chaos was going on.

"You killed it!" Cece screeched

"im sorry!" Gunther yelled back

"you killed it!"

"Im sorry!"

"Im gonna kill you!" Cece said kicking him in a place where guys should never be kicked.

"ooooo," the guys said watching Gunther go down

_**Ok so what do you think? If you want me to add more or less of anything let me know =)**_


	5. Going Home

_**Bet you thought you wouldn't see a new chapter so quick since I put this on hiatus huh…well I lies…and now to the chappie…(I just wrote chappie didn't I… I have been reading Jazzybizzle a lot….not that that's a bad thing) PS. I tried to add some tynka since I got a request…**_

Ty and Tinka sat on the edge of the pool, holding hands and talking.

"So are you excited to go home?" Ty asks as Tinka lays her head on his shoulder.

"Yes and no…I miss home but yet I don't want to leave," Tinka replies as Ty leans down to kiss her.

"No you cant have my shoes!" Cece yells coming outside. The two look back and see Samantha right on her trail looking angry, and Deuce and Felix following behind looking annoyed.

"Why!" Samantha pushes

"Because I don't like you and they are my favorite!" Cece yells back. Deuce and Felix sit down by the couple and watch as the two cousins bicker.

"They've been doing that for almost 2 hours…its like theres always something," Deuce says

"you think that's bad you should sam on Christmas…If Cece gets one more thing then her than all hell is unleashed," Felix replies

"NO you cant have my boyfriend!" Cece screeches

"Im hotter than you!" Sam yells back

"Do you want me to push you in the pool!" Cece yells

"and time to step in…watch the master," Felix mumbles getting up.

"Come on girls-," Felix starts

"Stay out of this Felix!" Both girls yell pushing him into the pool. He climbs out of the pool soaking wet.

"Well master Felix lets give Deuce a turn," Deuce says getting up.

"Hey Ce," Deuce says giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Not now," Cece says when he pulls away. He then starts to kiss her neck.

"Stop!" Cece says

"You two are disgusting im going inside," Samantha says walking off only stopping to give a flirty smile to Deuce.

"I need a stress reliever," Cece says dragging Deuce inside. "Master" Deuce mouths to Felix before walking inside.

"So master Felix why don't you go change," Ty teases smirking. Felix scowls then gets up and goes into the house as well.

"Tinka you ok?" Ty asks looking at his girlfriend who was staring at the floor sadly.

"Ya its just now im kinda homesick," she replies resting her head on Ty's shoulder. For 2 days Tinka mopped around like it was the end of the world. On the last night they would be in Hawi, Ty finally decided to get Cece to try to cheer her up. He walked up to her and Deuce's room, Jacob and everyone else was out at dinner leaving the gang this massive house.

"Hey Cece can I talk to you?" He asked through the door.

"Kinda busy," Cece replied. He leaned closer to the door and heard her giggle, and the bed springs bounce up and down.

"cant you guys do _that_ later?" Ty asks with annoyance.

"No, go away!" Deuce yelled

"Please it's about Tinka," Ty said desperately. After a few minutes of silence Cece appeared in a bath robe.

"What's up?" she asked

"Tinka's been moping around for 2 days now and I was hoping maybe you could talk to her?" Ty says. Cece nods and heads down stairs to where Tinka was sitting on the couch looking at the TV with a blank expression.

"Hey Tink you ok?" She asks moving the blond hair out of her friends face.

"Ya it's just I miss home," Tinka replies resting her head on her best friends lap.

"I think there's something else," Cece replies

"Well when Ty said home I thought about my mom and dad…they want to move back to the old country Ce…they are going to leave us here," Tinka says tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Tink why didn't you say anything," Cece says worriedly

"Well I didn't want to ruin this summer by warring you all," Tinka replies

"Ill talk to my mom and see if maybe you could live with us," Cece suggests

"Really thanks Ce!" Tinka exclaims hugging the red head.

"Of course," Cece replies with a smile. The red head then goes back upstairs only to find her boyfriend fully dressed and pouting.

"If you would have waited a minute longer you know you wouldn't have to have any clothes on right now right?" Cece said with a small smirk. The two had planned to spend as much time together as possible because when they got back Deuce would head to Spain missing the last month of summer, and the first month of school. Like literally when they would cross over to the plane at the Dallas airport Deuce would meet his family and get on a plane to Spain.

"Why would he have no clothes on?" A voice says from behind. Cece turned around and saw little Sammy standing their looking curios.

"Um because we were going to go swimming," Cece says as Deuce laughs.

"Oh….we is going to go get ice cream want to come?" Sammy asks

"No we'll stay here," Cece replied

"Suit yourself Rocky, Tinker, Gunta, Ty let's go!" Sammy yelled.

"It's Gunther and Tinka," Ty said appearing at the doorway as well.

"I don't care there's ice cream waiting!" Sammy yelled pushing them towards the stair case.

"So we are alone until about 10:00 o'clock...what should we d-," Cece started before Deuce cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Cece jumped up and Deuce caught her by the things, shutting the door with his foot he laid Cece down onto the bed.

"I love you Ty," Tinka said as they walked into the ice cream store

"I love you To Tinkabear," Ty replied kissing her forehead

"I want a chocolate, strawberry, sprinkle sundae please" Sammy said standing on his tip toes to see the man over the counter.

"Ok and what will you guys be having?" The clerk asks

"Actually that sounds good I will have the same," Rocky says

"Same," Tinka says

"Same," Ty and Gunther say in unison

"Ok that will be 16.82," The man said. Ty reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change as a tip," he added taking the ice cream tray from another employee's hand. They all sat down and dug in.

"Can't eat another bite," Rocky mumbled looking at the now soupy remains of her Sunday.

"I'll finish it for you!" Sammy exclaimed running over and drinking the left over as if it were a milkshake. They then all got up and brought the ball of energy they called Sammy out of the store literately kicking and screaming.

"When did you tell Deuce and Cece we would be back?" Tinka asks knowing the two wanted alone time.

"I told them we would be back at 10:00 so we have…and hour to kill," Ty said looking at Sammy who was dancing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Fun," Gunther mumbled

"Yep," Rocky added as Sammy started to run around in circles yelling "Superman to the rescue".

"Im really gonna miss you," Deuce whispered rolling off of Cece.

"Im gonna miss you two," Cece replied snuggling into his chest.

"Want to take a shower?" Deuce asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Ok," Cece said giggling

"Ok 10:00 lets go," Ty said picking up the now sleeping Sammy who was covered in chocolate ice cream and taking Tinka's hand with his free hand. The ended up just hanging out in front of the house for about 30 minutes because they couldn't take Sammy anywhere that wasn't quiet fearing that he would wake up and the sugar would kick back in. They walked in slamming the door behind them as a warning to let the pair that was left alone that they were back. That woke Sammy up and he darted upstairs to his room.

"Don't know about you but im beat...lets go to bed," Tinka said looking up at Ty.

"Sure…that kid is a lot heavier than he looks," Ty muttered going following the blond upstairs.

"Im tried to night," Rocky said kissing Gunther passionately before heading upstairs. Gunther who was left completely alone decided that he was tired as well and went upstairs to go to bed. His face cringed when he passed Cece and Deuce's room and heard moaning and the bed creaking.

The next morning everyone in the gang was happily on their way back home their connecting flight had just landed and they were 30 minutes away from boarding their next plane. Right now everyone was saying goodbye to Deuce, who's family was waiting by the gate impatiently as they wanted to say hi after all it had been an entire 2 months.

"I'll miss you," Cece whispered hugging him tightly

"I'll miss you to Ce," Deuce whispered giving her a passionate kiss before joining his family.

"Summer is dead to me," Cece mumbled to herself as she watched Deuce disappear into the gateway.

_**-END-**_

_**So I know this was a short story and it was mainly focused on Cece but I am going to do a sequel and that story will have a lot more Runther…a little bit of Tynka here and there to so ya…**_


End file.
